Fallen Darkly
by K. Blacre
Summary: Rated 'R' for later chapters. The group starts to slowly fall apart and Raven begins to fall apart within herself with no one to catch her...or is there? Full summary inside. UPDATED!
1. Just Another Day

**Fallen Darkly**

K.Blacre

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else. With that said...I won't say it again.

**Okay, this is my first Teen Titans fic so the characters might not be right at first but I'm pretty sure I've got them down. (Robin is the leader type, takes after Batman; Starfire is an older version of Bubbles; Cyborg is like Bear from Armageddon; Beast Boy is...well, Beast Boy; and Raven is dark, keeps to herself most of the time and is plainly sarcastic. Sound about right?)**

**Ages:**

**Cyborg-19**

**Robin-18**

**Starfire-17**

**Raven-18**

**Beast Boy-17**

**(I think the ages sound good, but if you don't, let me know.)**

Summary: After a strange battle, the team slowly starts to fall apart. Beast Boy and Starfire watch with heavy hearts as their friends drift apart and Raven begins to detest her very existence. In the unhappiness, Cyborg tries to help his friends but only falls into a depression when he realizes that he isn't human. Robin threatens to go back to Gotham City and Raven disappears. (Pairings: No clue, don't bother me. I'll figure it out as I go.)

**Just Another Day**

"Where's the remote!?" Cyborg lifted the couch and looked underneath. Starfire watched with curious eyes as Cyborg, once again, tore up the living room insearch of the strange contraption he seemed to worship.

"There's really no sense in tearing up the entire room. It'll just be cleaned later." Raven said. He stopped for a moment to look at her like she was crazy.

"But won't Cyborg just 'tear it up' after it is cleaned again?" Starfire asked innocently. Raven slightly shrugged and went back to her meditation.

"I can't believe you lost it again, Dude." Beast Boy said.

"Either shut up or help look!" Cyborg said from under the coffee table.

"Found it!" They looked back to see Robin walking in with it. A huge smiled overtook Cyborg's face as he jumped over the couch and took the remote from Robin's hands, stroking and kissing it as he made his way back to the television.

"Where was it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Who cares!?" Cyborg cried.

"On the bar." Robin said with a smirk. Cyborg turned his head and looked into the boy wonder's masked eyes. "Where Cyborg left it yesterday."

"Well, shall we watch the television until our eyes hurt again, Friends?" Starfire asked, sitting on the couch next to the glaring Cyborg. The remote was suddenly snatched from Cyborg's hands as Beast Boy plopped down onto the sofa and began flipping channels.

"Hey!" Raven sighed and left the room, accidentally bumping into Robin on her way passed. He looked at her as she walked down the hall, not paying attention. He walked to the couch and sat down between Starfire and Cyborg who was now arguing with Beast Boy over control of the remote.

"Friends, why must you constantly fight over the control of the small device? Can you not share?" Starfire asked. Robin grinned as the arguing stopped and two sets of glaring eyes landed on the Tamaranian girl. "My apologies. Continue." The arguing started up just where it left off. Robin suddenly snatched the remote and began flipping through the channels. Both Cy and BB glared at him but said nothing. Starfire giggled slightly and watched the screen.

"Azarath metrion zinthos." Raven repeated in her meditation. She was sitting on the top of Titans Tower like she usually did when the noise became too loud to concentrate it. Her cleared mind suddenly flashed red for a moment. Her delicate brows came together. A pair of eyes flashed into her mind. She suddenly felt a power slam into her like a blow to the gut. She was knocked out of her meditation and on the flat of her back only to look straight up into Starfire's wide, emerald eyes.

"Friend, are you alright?" She asked as Raven got back to her feet.

"I'm fine." She dusted herself off and quickly went back into the tower. Star watched after her friend with a curious gaze.

She walked into the front room only to be greeted by the sounds of the boys arguing over the game they would play. It was Cy at first who caught Star's strange expression. She seemed...worried about something.

"Hey, Star, you a'right?" He asked. The other two stopped and looked back at the Tamaranian.

"Yes, but it is Raven who does not seem alright. She flew back in meditation as if taking a powerful blow." The three looked to each other then back to Starfire.

"That's strange." BB said.

"Raven doesn't usually..." Robin's sentence was cut short as Raven walked into the room, her hood down over her usually ashen face.

"Rae, everything okay?" Beast Boy asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She returned, never lifting her head as she made herself a cup of herbal tea. After her cup was made, she turned and headed back to her room.

"She seems okay." Cyborg said, looking at Starfire.

"I know what I saw. The jewel on her forehead was glowing strangely. She looked as if feared by something."

"I would appreciate if you didn't talk about me behind my back." Starfire turned as she let out a gentle cry. "I'm fine."

"But Rav..."

"I'm fine!" A chair in the kitchen suddenly exploded into millions of shards. She turned quickly and retreated back to her room.

"I'm just takin' a wild guess here, but it doesn't seem like Raven wants to talk." Beast Boy said, only to be glared at by everyone in the room. "Sorry." He said just above a whisper.

She sighed and pulled off her cloak and boots and sat on her bed, her small mirror in hand. She stared deeply into it as if trying to pry answers from her own eyes. Sighing again, she put the mirror down and looked at the opposite wall her bed. '_Who did those eyes belong to?'_ she asked herself. '_Where did the power surge come from?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Raven, it is me, Starfire. I wish to speak with you. Are you alright?"

"Yes, now go away."

"What happened on the roof earlier? Do you know?"

"It is none of your concern. Leave."

"But I _am_ concerned, Friend Raven. Please, let me speak with you. We will have 'girl time.' "

"No."

Starfire turned and walked away from Raven's door, questions swirling in her find. She was worried and didn't like the feeling. She retreated to her room and looked into her vanity mirror. '_Why will Raven not speak about it?'_ It hurt her inside to know that something was wrong and not being able to fix it. Something had happened to Raven in her meditation and she wanted to find out.

Author's Note: Well this was the first chapter. Hope you like it. Tell me if anything seemed off or if the personalities of the characters were out of place. I think I got them right for the most part. Writing Starfire's lines and thoughts is a lot harder than it seems. It's a good thing I can replicate their voices in my head as I write, huh? Tell my what you think and thanks for reading.


	2. New Battles

**Fallen Darkly**

K.Blacre

**New Battles**

Starfire lifted her head from her usual position when she slept, her hair overhangin the bed's foot while her feet rested at its head. She ran a brush through her hair and went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"I'm not eatin' tofu!" Cy yelled at BB.

"I'm not eating bacon!"

"You've never been a pig before!"

"It's still a living creature!"

"Must you two argue over everything?" Raven asked, sitting a few feet off the floor in her usual spot. Starfire giggled and walked over to Raven.

"Are you alright this morning, Raven?" The girl opened her eyes a slit and looked at the Tamaranian in front of her, her head slightly tilted.

"Yes." Smiling, Starfire turned to the arguing boys.

"Perhaps I could cook something for breakfast this morning." They stopped arguing and looked at Star.

"Fried pig sounds really good right about now." Beast Boy said with wide eyes.

"How 'bout some tofu?" Cyborg asked, fear in his.

"It's nine in the morning and no arguing?" Robin asked, walking into the room.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy suggested their usuals. As usual, they argued over it. Then, Starfire suggested _she_ cook. And thus the silence." Raven broke down.

"Oh. How about..."

"Not pizza." Raven said.

"Okay." Before he could say anything more, the Titans' alarm went off throughout the tower.

"Ah man!" Cyborg growled.

"And before breakfast! The undescency of people!" Beast Boy yelled. Robin went to the screen and read off the attack.

"Who is it this time? Slade?" Cy asked.

"No, it's not." He said it curiously and turned to the others.

"Well, we could either keep standing here and wait for the repair bill or we can go and do something about it." Raven said.

The T-car sped through the city as people ran about. The R-cycle sped ahead. Raven sat beside Cyborg as he drove through the streets. Her eyes turned black and began to glow. Cyborg looked at her and notice the jewel on her forehead shining. _Just like Star said._ A mail box suddenly blew up, putting the R-cycle into a spin as Raven was thrown back into her seat and the T-car pulled to a sudden stop. Beast Boy looked down at the bike and the car from the air in his hawk form. Star dropped from the air and ran to Robin. He pulled off his helmet and looked back at the T-car. The front end looked like it had hit a pole head-on. Inside, he could see Raven slumped to one side, her eyes and jewel glowing. Starfire saw it, too.

"I told you." Something shook the ground as Beast Boy dropped from the sky and ran to the car. Cyborg got out and hurried to Raven's side of the car. As soon as he opened the door, Raven came tumbling out, lost in her trance. Robin and Star looked ahead as a heavy wind pulled together from all over. In the center of the four-way stop, a girl stood, her body glowing a bright white. She looked almost identical to Raven except her hair was longer and she wore no cloak. Her belt and clasps resembled leaves. She pointed her arms in front of her and Robin and Starfire flew back, over the hood of the car. Star caught herself but Robin landed, accompanied by a sickening crack.

"Robin!" Star yelled. Beast Boy went over to see if Robin was okay while Cyborg tried pulling Raven from her trance. He looked up at the girl as she walked forward.

"The demon princess." She said in a fused voice. In a flash, she was gone.

She slowly blinked her eyes, the room around her coming into focus. She was in the Med. Wing of the tower. A green face suddenly came over her. Beast Boy looked up.

"She's back!" He called. Two more faces hovered above her.

"Hey, you a'right?" Cyborg asked.

"What happened?" Starfire asked. Raven blinked many more times and slowly sat up. She put a hand to her head as if bracing it.

"I...I don't know." She then looked up at the others. "Where's Robin?" They looked at each other.

"His collar bone was snapped." Beast Boy said. "A girl showed up. She sorta looked like you." All eyes were on her now.

"If you think it was my fault..."

"No! But, she did. She came outa nowhere and blew this...wind on Star and Robin. He flew over the T-car and snapped his collar bone."

"I was able to catch myself in the air. I should have caught Robin." She balled her hands into fists and shut her eyes tightly, bowing her head.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault."

"You're all talking as if I'm dead." Raven looked up to the door to see Robin walking in.

"How long was I..."

"Two days, Man." Beast Boy said, looking at her.

"Two days?"

"Yeah, it was really weird. We were drivin' into the city to go find out what was goin' on when you just went into a trance. A mailbox blew up and the R-cycle went into a spin. Then, you jolted back like you were hit and didn't come out of it 'til today."

"We tried everything to bring you out, but nothing worked so we finally just let you come back for yourself." Robin finished.

"It really creeped us out, Rae." Beast Boy said, looking at Raven with worry caressing his face.

"Well, I'm fine now." She slid off the table and walked out without looking back. Robin looked down at his cast as she walked out.

"So, did we ever find out who that girl was?" Robin asked.

"No, but she looked a lot like Raven." Cyborg said.

"Yeah."

"Did the girl not show up after Raven went into her trance?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, she did." Cyborg said.

"Well then maybe the two are connected in a way. Maybe we should find out."

"I don't know." Robin said.

"Remember when she wouldn't admit she was afraid after watching that movie and her mind conjured it up? Raven can do things even she's not aware of." Beast Boy said.

"He's got a point there, Rob. Maybe we should check it out. Just to make sure."

"Alright."

Raven went instantly to her room, locking the door behind her. She had to find out what was going on, if her father was up to something again. She looked around for her mirror, but didn't find it anywhere.

The others moved to the living room to talk about the events of the encounter with the strange girl when Raven burst into the room.

"Who took it?"

"Took what?" Beast Boy asked.

"My mirror. Where is it?"

"Uh, Rae, we didn't touch it. None of us did." Cyborg said.

"Then where did it go?"

"Did you check everywhere in your room?" Robin asked.

"Of course I did. Starf..."

"I have not touched anything in your room, Raven. I have not been in your room since last you let me. Which was some time ago." Starfire quickly said. Raven sighed and turned to go back to her room.

"Why is she so worked up about her mirror?" Robin asked. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other, worry streaking both their faces.

Raven closed the door to her room only to be confronted by a girl that looked much like herself, only a bright white engulfed her body...

Author's Note: Okay, so here's the second chap. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Don't worry, I'm getting to the romance part. So, who is this strange, glowing white girl that wants the demon princess? I don't know, that's why I'm asking you! Just kidding. Answers coming.


	3. Falling

**Fallen Darkly**

K.Blacre

**Falling**

"Who are you?" Raven asked. "What do you want?"

"The demon princess." She said in a fused voice. Raven's brows drew together.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her voice growing steadily angrier.

"The demon princess." The girl repeated.

"That doesn't make any sense. Tell me what you want."

"The de..."

"I know, the demon princess." She sighed and rubbed her temples, something she didn't do very often. "So is that the only thing you can say?" When no response came, she continued. "Who is this demon princess? Where is she?"

"Standing in your shadow, waiting to be released." Raven's eyes shot down to her shadow and then looked back up.

"That wasn't meant literally, was it?" The girl smiled.

"No."

"Who are you?"

"I told you, the..."

"Let me take a wild guess and say...the demon princess. What the hell do you want?"

"It is not me who is looking. You have called me and so here I am."

"I nev..."

"_You_ did not, but the being within did. You wish to know who and what you are. I can tell you."

Robin and Starfire sat on the couch in the living room while Beast Boy and Cyborg quietly talked in the training room.

"So, do _you_ know what's going on, Star because I'm lost."

"I am--lost myself, Robin. Why are our friends acting so strangely?"

"I don't know. I wish I knew."

Over the next few days, the five slowly began drifting. Starfire desperately tried to keep her friends together but to no avail. Raven seemed more confusing than she had before. The number of her meditations began to wane and she locked herself in her room even more than usual. Cyborg and Beast Boy were always watching everything like they were paranoid but refused to tell why. Robin seemed more confused over the appearance of the girl who had caused his collar bone to break. He even seemed more suspicious of Raven. Things seemed more tense between the five than usual. The only one who actually noticed and tried to help was Starfire, but she was beginning to feel helpless and alone and she disliked the feeling of lonliness just as much as worry.

The t.v. was off, had been all week. Raven sat in her spot, hovered above the floor. Cyborg was at the bar in the kitchen, eyeing Raven every once in a while. Robin was in the training room, working on is arm. Beast Boy sat on the couch watching the falling rain through the window. Starfire was the only one not present. Raven opened an eye a slit.

"I like the silence but this is just creepy." She said.

"Did you ever find your mirror?" Beast Boy asked.

"No."

"Rae, we looked everywhere but..."

"Don't. Just leave it. I'll find it. I really don't think anyone would be stupid enough to go inside." Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Aside from you two, anyway." Robin walked into the room, putting his cast back on as he walked. He didn't stop to talk to anyone but went directly to the fridge and pulled out a soda. He then stood up straight and looked around.

"Where's Starfire?" He asked to no one in perticular.

"She never came out of her room this morning." Beast Boy said, looking back at Robin.

"That's strange." Robin slid a glance to Raven. She seemed not to notice but Cyborg did.

"Robin, can I talk to you, please?"

"Sure."

"Alone."

"Okay." They walked back to the training room and Cyborg closed the door. "What's up, Cy?"

"Alright, what's up with lookin' at Rae like she's a criminal?"

"I di..."

"You did, just now. Maybe there is somethin' goin' on with her, but she wouldn't hurt her teammates, Rob. Member when Star went through that transformation? Something happens to all of us at some point. Maybe this is Rae's thing. Just because Star's acting weird and Rae's powers are outa wack doesn't mean it's her fault."

"Yeah, but you admitted that the girl in the city looked a lot like Raven. So did BB _and_ Star."

"Man, I love you like a brother, but if we're gonna be a team, we need to trust each other, through thick and thin. Screwed up powers or not. You're supposed to be our leader. So act like one and stop accusing, okay?"

"Alright, Cy." Cyborg turned around and left the room, leaving Robin staring down at the floor as if he'd been hit between the eyes. Cy turned and saw Starfire walking from down the hall. She smiled at him innocently and went to the fridge.

"Do you wish to share some of our fuzzy food, Friends?" She asked.

"Na, I'm not hungry. Thanks, Star." Cyborg said. Beast Boy didn't seem to hear and Raven shook her head. Beast Boy suddenly jumped up and ran toward the door.

"What is wrong, Beast Boy?" Star asked.

"I..." He turned to look at the others. "I just saw something fall to the ground in front of the tower." The others rushed to the door. Raven followed behind more slowly. The door opened letting in the rain from outside. Beast Boy led the others to where he saw it fall. Raven followed them, pulling her hood up. They all stopped short and Raven accidentally bumped into Cyborg. He didn't turn to look at her. She walked to the other side and stared down at what had the rest of them entrapped. A boy, looking not much older than Cyborg, lie on the rocky ground, his body covered by a mere cloak. His long, mid-night blue hair whipped around his dark-skinned face. His ears were pointed like Beast Boy's but a little more curved. From what they could see, he was around Cyborg's height but had Robin's basic build. A troubled expression was painted on his handsome face. Raven dropped to his side and felt for a pulse on his neck, then wrist. Getting apositive from both, she nodded.

"He's alive."

"Not that that's saying much." Beast Boy said. Cyborg lifted him into his arms, shifting the boy so that his head was up against Cy's shoulder.

"This feels akward." He said before going back to the tower's door.

Robin walked into the infirmary to see Cyborg scanning the boy for injuries. He looked up at Robin and sighed deeply.

"He seems a'right, but something doesn't feel a'right."

"I know. This whole thing, since we saw that girl in the city."

"Robin..."

"I'm not accusing anyone of anything. Just stating that things have been...off since then."

"Or maybe from when Star told us of when Raven was thrown from her meditation. That's never happened as long as I've known her. I saw it with my own eyes in the car and she wasn't in a meditation. Somethin' was wrong." Robin sighed and rubbed a gloved hand over his chin.

"Is the strange boy okay? Is he hurt?" Star asked from the doorway.

"He's alright."

"You know, I almost forgot somthin'." Cyborg turned around, grabbed something off the table behind him, and turned back around. "I found this earlier, printed it out so you guys could have a look without disturbing him." Robin walked up to him, looked at his face, then took the paper. A tattoo rest in the middle of the sheet. Starfire came up behind Robin and looked at it from over his shoulder. They could make out that it was the boy's back from the shadows cast over the indented spine and the slight muscles and shoulder-blades. It went from between his shoulder-blades to his waist. It was a sword with a vine wrapped around it from hilt to blade-tip. "Weird or what?"

"So, other than this," he gestured to the paper. "he's fine, okay?"

"Yep. Nothing more out of the ordinary, aside from the fact that the _only_ thing he wore was that cloak. There was no other marks or signs telling where he came from." The door swished open and Raven and Beast Boy walked in.

"Well, how's mister cloaked?" BB asked.

"I wish I could tell. From the outside, he looks normal. It's just something doesn't _feel _right about this." Raven looked at each of them in turn and suddenly caught sight of the paper.

"What's that?" Robin turned to show her.

"A tattoo Cy found on his back." Raven looked over the tattoo and suddenly seemed to lose herself in it. She looked up, covering the excitement and fear with a blanket of emotionlessness. She handed the paper back to Robin and looked over the boy. She placed a hand over his head and a black cloud formed around it. She looked her eyes and drew her hand over his body. She drew it back up to his head and held it there for a moment. The blackness was replaced by red and the eyes flashed in her mind again. This time, she held them. She fought against the power surge that fought against her. The tattoo flashed in her mind's eye and she was pushed from her trance. Her hand ceased to glow and she opened her eyes. Realizing she'd been holding her breath, she released it and quickly left the room, leaving the others looking after her in wonder.

She went quickly to her room and closed the door. Raven closed her eyes, then opened them again. It was him. Somehow, what was happening to her was connected to him. She'd never seen him before in her life or in her thoughts, but she knew it was him, somehow.

"What's happening to me?" She called out. The girl appeared before her, and emotionless expression on her face. "What's happening to me? Who's that boy?"

"I do not know. I suppose you must find this out for yourself."

"How!?" The lightbulb in her room shattered, raining down over her.

"I cannot tell you but this, look into yourself, into your shadow. There the answers lie within."

"Stop talking in riddles!" The small mirror above her dresser suddenly shattered. The girl smiled and disappeared. Then, the alarm sounded.

Author's Note: So, who's this girl that speaks with Raven? And who's the boy? Why does he seem so familiar, yet unfamiliar to Raven? Answers are to come. Until then, bye. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. The rating will have its purposes soon. Just be patient.


	4. Drifting

**Fallen Darkly**

K.Blacre

**Drifting**

They all met in the front room, Robin looking at the screen.

"Well?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's...not Slade."

"Well, let's hope it's not like last time." Cyborg said. Robin began running toward the elevator when Cyborg stopped him.

"Cy!"

"Not with your injury!"

"I'll be fine!" Raven sighed, went to Robin, and healed the wound.

"Can we go now?" Robin tore off the cast and headed to the elevator.

Cy stopped the car and looked out the window at the rip down the middle of the road.

"Um, follow the tear?" Beast Boy asked from the back seat.

"Honestly, what would we do without your wisdom." Raven said from the front passenger seat. Beast Boy let a small growl slip from his throat. Starfire flew above and Robin was on his bike. Robin and Cyborg took different sides of the road, following the tear down. It turned left and they glimpsed at what caused it. A flash of color that was off the ground a few feet ripped open the center of the street as it went down. Raven jumped from the window and flew up to Starfire, then passed her. The form suddenly crashed to a halt and whipped around, looking Raven straight in her eyes. It hit like a powerful blow, sending her back into the T-car. It swirved and rolled into the ditch in the middle of the road. Robin sped up and jumped off his bike as it ground to a halt. He landed a kick into the figure's jaw. He flew back into a building but quickly got up and caught Robin by the hand, swung him around, and threw him. He hit Starfire dead-on, both of them falling to the ground. The man quickly sped away. Raven got up and went after him, but was pulled back by a hand on her wrist. She looked back to see Robin.

"Let go."

"No. If we just chase him, he'll get the better of us again."

"Look at this!" Robin turned to see Cyborg getting out of the car, waving at it. Raven touched down on the ground and looked over the car. "It's totaled!" He looked up at Raven. "If you hadn't been so eager to kick that guy's ass, maybe my car wouldn't be in a ditch with a hole in the windsheild!"

"It's not my fault. Besides, you can fix it."

"LIke I have every other time!? It took me forever to get the dent out from last time! Now look at it! I can't even drive it home!"

"It's a car, it's replacable."

"I can't just snap my fingers and get a new one!"

"Friends!" Starfire cried, getting between the two. "Please, stop fighting. There is no need."

"Yeah, relax. Accidents happen." Beast Boy said.

"You know, maybe Robin was right." Cyborg said, turning from them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven asked. When Cyborg didn't answer, Raven turned to Robin.

"Please, there is no need for the fighting. It will be alright again. Maybe we could watch a moving picture and have unhealthy foods." Star said, trying to ease down the tension. Cyborg turned around.

"Some things aren't fixed by a movie and food, Star!" Cyborg yelled. Starfire stepped back like she had just taken a powerful blow. Tears stung her emerald eyes.

"Hey, she was just trying to help!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Keep your nose out of it!" Cyborg yelled.

"Cummon, Star. Let's get out of here." Beast Boy said, turning into a hawk and flying up into the rain-filled sky. With a last look, Starfire lifted off and followed Beast Boy back to the tower. Raven suddenly lifted off and flew quickly to the tower. Robin walked toward his bike, got on, and drove toward the tower, leaving Cyborg standing in the rain. He sighed and turned to the car, hoping he'd get it back on the road before he started to rust.

Raven walked in and up into the living room. She stopped suddenly. The boy they'd found earlier was up. He clutched lazily at the blanket around him.

"Where am I?" He asked before collapsing. She quickly walked to him and caught him, dropping to her knees at his weight. She pulled him closer so his head was resting on her shoulder. His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. It slowly returned to normal. The elevator stopped and Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy came into the room. She turned her head and looked at them briefly. The other three surrounded him and Raven.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"When I came in, he was standing in the middle of the room. He asked where he was and collapsed." His eye fluttered open and closed. Raven pulled him up to his feet. Robin got on his other side and slung his arm around his shoulders. Robin clasped the blanket closed as they headed back toward the infirmary. By the time they'd got there, the boy's eyes were slightly open. Robin helped him lay back down on the table. Raven stayed on one side of him while Robin made sure everything was alright.

"Where am I?" He repeated his question to Raven.

"Where did you come from?" His brows came together in confusion. "I don't know how to answer your question without knowing where you came from first."

"The planet of Riyoloan."

"You're on planet Earth." He groaned as he shifted, rubbing his left side. He looked back up at her, into her eyes.

"Who are you? What's your name?"

"My name is Raven. I'm a Teen Titan. Now, I ask you the same thing."

"I am an elf from Riyoloan. My name is Szephyn."

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any damage done." Robin announced. He looked over at the two. "Um, I'm gonna see if Cy's back yet." He quickly left the room.

"So, what is your race, not occupation?"

"I'm...I'm still trying to figure out just what I am. I'll tell you when I know." Szephyn smiled just slightly. He again groaned, looking down at his left side. Raven's gaze followed his and she parted the blanket just enough to see his left side. She ran her fingertips over the skin, trying to find something that might be bothering him.

"I don't see anything wrong." She said, looking back up at him.

"I think my left side was the one I fell on. That's the last thing I remember. Then I woke up here."

"It's probably bruised. I can heal it." He smiled and nodded. Her hands glowed black and she touched them to his side. She moved her hands away and the black cloud faded.

"That feels better. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Maybe you should have a different room. I don't think you want to stay in the infirmary."

"Not really."

"Where is Raven?" Starfire asked. Robin looked up at her.

"She's looking after the...um, guy." Robin said.

"Oh. Is he alright?"

"Yeah." He sighed and looked around. "Cyborg hasn't shown up yet?"

"No." Starfire said.

"Man, I think he's got a screw loose or something." Beast Boy said. "He sure was an asshole."

"Such language should not be used against our friend." Starfire said.

"How can you defend him after how he yelled at you like he did?" Beast Boy asked.

"He was upset and surely did not mean the things he said."

"He was right, though, Star. Movies and food doesn't always make things better." Robin said.

"Maybe, but he didn't have to be so rude about it."

"BB, stop. Okay? Just stop."

"What did he mean about you being right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Drop it." Robin said.

"No! You're against Raven, aren't you? Because that girl looked like her!"

"Stop."

"You weren't against Star when she went through a change. Why are you against Raven?"

"Shut up!" Beast Boy was shocked to silence. Robin hadn't ever yelled at any of them.

"Why must we constantly fight?" Starfire asked, looking for one to the other. "You never said that people from Earth yelled so much."

"Not now, Star." Robin said harshly. Tears formed in her eyes and she walked quickly from the room. The elevator opened and Cyborg walked through, going straight to his room, never speaking to anyone as he passed. A frown etched itself on Beast Boy's face. He got to his feet and walked from the room, following Starfire. Robin sighed and looked down at the floor, running a hand through his short-cropped hair.

Beast Boy found Starfire in her room, hugging a teddy bear as she cried into its fur. She looked up as Beast Boy entered. He tried a smile but dropped it when she didn't smile back.

"Our friends are drifting apart from one-another." She said through sniffles.

"You feel it too, huh?" He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms. She gladly took the invitation and cried into his shirt, still clutching the bear tightly.

"I do not wish to lose our friends." She said, her voice muffled by her tears and his shirt. "I do not wish to see us drift apart."

"I know, Star. I know." He sighed and rested his chin on her head, letting her rest against his chest as her tears passed.

"Why do they fight so much?" She asked, looking up into Beast Boy's eyes.

"Because it's...um..."

"You do not know?"

"No. I wish I did." Starfire lifted her head up and kissed Beast Boy on his cheek.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being a friend. We all need one right now."

"You're welcome." He smiled and hugged her. She hugged back, letting the bear fall from her arms.

Author's Note: The drifting has began. I think I'm turning towards throwing a Starfire and Beast Boy romance in with the one I've got planned. I would normally like to see her with Robin, but in this fic, I think she fits better with BB. Give your thoughts of this chapter. I'll get the next up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. (GothicBlacre, thanks for the review, but I think you need to ease up on the enthusiasm just a bit.)


	5. New Something

**Fallen Darkly**

K.Blacre

**New Something**

Throughout the night, Raven found herself unable to get Szephyn from her mind. His soft, yet powerful voice rang in her ears all night while she slept. His golden-auburn eyes burned into her memory. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't like it. Without her mirror, she couldn't consult her emotions to find out just what was happening. The last thing she'd heard before she went to sleep was Beast Boy talking to Starfire in her room about the Titans drifting apart. That seemed to play in her mind a lot, too. What would she do without them? Even though she'd never admit it to them, she liked the way they argued over everything and the way Starfire was annoying at times without meaning to be and Beast Boy and his clowning around. Without them, where would she be?

The knock from Starfire hadn't come in the morning the way it usually did. Starfire was usually up at the crack of dawn, waking the others to begin the day. When she realized there had been no knock, she got up from her bed to go see if Starfire was alright. She pulled on her cloak and boots, exited her room, and went to Star's door. She knocked lightly. No answer came. She opened it just slightly and peeked inside. There on the middle of the bed was Starfire, cuddled in Beast Boy's arms. Raven couldn't help but smile a bit. She left the room and walked down the hall to where she'd put Szephyn. She knocked on the door. There was no response but she wasn't about to just walk in like she had with Star's room. There might be things she didn't want to see. She turned only to run straight into Szephyn's chest.

"Oh!"

"Sorry. Did you want to talk to me?" He asked.

"N...no. I was just checking on you." As soon as her gaze began to slip from his face and down his chest, she walked away. She went to the kitchen to find something, anything, to get her mind off Szephyn. This wasn't like her.

"Look, all I'm saying is the guy can't run around in a sheet all the time. He's my height, but I don't really need clothes, and even if I did have clothes, they'd be too big for the guy!"

"I know, but my clothes wouldn't fit him. He's got my build and your height."

"Robin, Cyborg." They both turned to look at her. "Why not just give him something to wear for the moment and go and buy him some clothes?"

"Like I said, give him something to wear for the moment and we can buy him some clothes." Cyborg said. Beast Boy walked from down the hall and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"This early in the morning, BB?" Cyborg asked.

"I've gotta wake myself up. I swore I woke up in Star's room." Both Robin and Cyborg stopped and stared at him.

"That's because you _did_ wake up in Starfire's room." Raven said. Beast Boy turned and looked at Raven.

"You're not helping." He said.

"Good morning, Friends." Starfire suddenly stopped in the doorway, looked around at the others. "We are friends again this morning, right?"

"Yeah, Star. We were all jerks last night." Robin said.

"Beast Boy, thank you for accompaning me to bed last night." Beast Boy suddenly fainted, the soda falling from his hand. Raven stepped over him and into the living room.

"He's taking it well." She said.

"Why did Beast Boy fall?" Starfire asked, looking down at him, then up at the others.

"You two didn't...do anything last night, did you?" Cyborg asked.

"We talked for a long time. Why?"

"No, what I meant is..."

"Cy, leave it alone." Robin said.

"Well, I suppose we could go get that gu..."

"His name is Szephyn." Raven said. Cyborg looked up at her as she sipped her tea. She ignored the looked.

"Okay, Szephyn. We could get him dressed and then go out and buy him some clothes."

"Are we going shopping, Friends?"

"Um, Star, we were going to take Szephyn to get some clothes." Cyborg said.

"Yes?"

"We were going to take him by ourselves." Robin replied.

"Oh. So you will have bonding time?"

"Yeah." They heard a groan. Beast Boy put a hand on the bar and pulled himself up.

"My head hurts."

"That's probably because you fell on it." Raven said.

"Thanks, Rae."

"Well, should we go get Szephyn ready?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure. We'll be back later."

"Alright. Have fun bonding." Starfire said, a huge smile on her face.

"Where are they going?" Beast Boy asked as they walked out of the room.

"Don't you pay attention?" Raven asked. "They're going to get some clothes for Szephyn."

"Who's Szephyn?"

"The guy we found last night."

"Oh! Him. Okay." Raven sighed and rolled her eyes.

"They are going to have bonding time." Starfire said.

A little later, Robin and Cyborg came back up into the living room. Followed by Szephyn. Starfire and Beast Boy looked up from where they sat on the couch. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Szephyn wore a dark blue, silk, button-down shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans. He wore a pair of black boots, the legs of the pants covering the boots to his ankels. Over the outfit he wore a black trench coat. Raven opened her eyes a slit and looked at him, nearly falling from her meditation.

"We put the other clothes in his room."

"Wow." Beast Boy said.

"You look very handsome, Szephyn." Starfire said.

"Thanks." He looked to Raven, but she had got back to meditating.

"Don't mind her." Robin said. "She's always like this."

"So how much did you get him?" Beast Boy asked.

"Entire wardrobe." Cyborg said.

"Wow."

Raven's brows furrowed. The jewel on her forehead began glowing again. Her eyes burst open, pure black. She was suddenly thrown through the wall by an invisible force.

"Raven!" All five of them ran to the new hole in the wall. Szephyn stripped off his coat and jumped, floating in the air for a moment before falling into the sea. Beast Boy and Starfire flew in after him. Robin and Cyborg hurried down to the door and out. He flew through the water, chasing after her body as it fell. A green dolphin caught up to him. He guessed that was Beast Boy. Starfire ended up beside BB. Szephyn's eyes began glowing white. He looked at her and noticed her chest was still moving! He sped up and took her hand, pulling her into his arms. Beast Boy caught up to him. He turned into a whale and Szephyn got on his back.

Robin and Cyborg looked around, feeling helpless. Starfire burst out of the water.

"How is she?" Robin asked.

"I...I don't know." Beast Boy appeared in his human form, Szephyn behind him, carrying Raven. He put her on the ground and everyone surrounded them.

"She was still breathing in the water." He said.

"She didn't know she was under water?" Robin asked. Her eyes were still black and the jewel still shined.

"Guess not." Szephyn put a pointed ear to her chest.

"She-she's not breathing!" Robin pushed past, got down beside her.

"Szephyn, when I tell you, breathe into her mouth." He nodded. Robin positioned his hands above Raven's chest and pushed down a few times. "Now." Szephyn lowered his head and breathed into her lungs. Robin pushed on her chest a few more times and nodded. Szephyn breathed into her again. She suddenly coughed up some water and blinked, rolling onto her side. Starfire noticed she'd held her breath and released it.

"Rae, I think it's time you tell us what's goin' on." Cyborg told her.

"I would if I knew myself." She said, her voice cold. Szephyn and Robin helped her to her feet. She quickly pulled away and walked back toward the tower's door. The alarm suddenly went off.

"Not again." Beast Boy said.

"Well, let's go." Raven said.

"_We_ will but _you_ won't." Robin said. "Szephyn, would you stay here with her, please?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going." Raven said.

"No, you're not. It's happened what, three times now? You could hurt someone else or yourself if that happens again. You're staying here." A boulder in the water suddenly exploded. Robin payed no attention to it. "Titans, go!" The other four left, leaving Raven and Szephyn on the shore next to the tower.

"He's right. If that's happened more than once, you need to take it easy." She sighed and walked back toward the tower with Szephyn following.

Starfire flew ahead, Robin ran nearby along rooftops, and Beast Boy carried Cyborg. It was the same guy they'd faced the previous night. They followed him eagerly, trying to catch hold of him. Cyborg fired a shot from his cannon, hitting the man directly on his spine. He tumbled to a stop, the ground ripping around him as he fell. Robin jumped down to the street as the other three caught up. Cyborg turned him over to see him smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" Robin asked.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters because we want to know." Cyborg said.

"Well, in that case..." His smile grew and a power surge threw BB and Starfire back. He jumped up and turned, only to be stopped by a glowing white girl.

"You have harmed her." She said. The man cowered and fell to his knees, his face filled with pure horror.

"You're dead!" He screamed.

"Not nearly as dead as you." She responded. Robin looked at Cyborg, his eyebrows raised in question. Cyborg shrugged and they walked toward the man. Robin tapped his shoulder and the man fell over, the color from his face drained, his face contorted in horror and pain.

"Ah, man." Cyborg said, turning away.

"Why did yo..." He turned to the girl only to find her gone.

"What has happened?" Starfire asked as she and Beast Boy walked back.

"We're done." Robin looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"He means that ghost girl killed him."

"So does this mean the girl is on our side?" Star asked.

"No but it does mean that we have more questions to ask, though." Robin said. "We'd better get back to Titan's Tower."

Raven sat in meditation most of the time. Szephyn sat at the bar, watching her. Raven knew he was, but hadn't minded for a while. Now it was becoming annoying. She opened her eyes and let her feet touch the floor.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

"No."

"Then why do you keep staring at me?"

"Because I can't take my eyes off you." He said simply.

"Well can you try to keep your eyes on something else?"

"I've tried. It doesn't work." She sighed and sat down in front of the couch, hoping it would block his view. She then lifted off the floor and began her meditation again. The sword suddenly flashed before her mind's eye again. Her brows came together. She now saw him, Szephyn, in full view, though he wasn't alone. Someone was in his arms. A feeling rose in her gut. It felt like hatred and sorrow all at once. As it became more clear, she saw the girl. It was...her. She opened her eyes and looked above the couch. Szephyn wasn't there anymore. He must have moved. She looked around the room and sighed in slight relief. She got to her feet and went quickly to her room. On her way, she saw Szephyn down the hall in the trainng room. He was punching and kicking at the punching bag with such grace, it mesmerized her. Raven found herself walking down the hall and into the training room. Szephyn stopped his assualt on the bag and looked at her. He walked toward her, leaning down and gently kissed her. She didn't push him away but rather pulled him closer. His arms went around her waist as hers went around his neck.

Beast Boy and the others walked into the living room from the elevator. He scratched his head in confusion, looking around.

"Where's Raven?" He asked.

"I do not know. Maybe she has gone to her room." Starfire said. Robin walked down the hall, and stopped. He turned down the hall that lead to the training room.

"I found her." The others walked to his side and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Wow, Rae." Cyborg said. Raven and Szephyn looked at them and Raven suddenly pulled away from him, her cheeks growing red. She pulled her hood over her head and retreated quickly to her room. Robin looked at Szephyn.

"I think someone has some explaining." Beast Boy said.

Author's Note: Kay, this one was a bit longer but filled with new things. The romance element has just been introduced and nothing goes downhill from here. Tell me what you think.


	6. Can't Explain

**Fallen Darkly**

K.Blacre

**Can't Explain**

Strange things stirred inside her gut. She couldn't explain them and didn't want to. She did know, however, that she had to consult her emotions. Her room was now totally destroyed as she teared it apart, desperately looking for the mirror.

"Where is it!?" Her lamp suddenly shattered, casting the room in darkness. She sank to the floor, leaning against the dresser. She looked around the room, trying to hold herself together, but knowing it wouldn't work no matter how strong she pretended to be. She was falling apart. She didn't want to believe her father was screwing with her mind again. She couldn't. She'd banished and held him in check too many times. It didn't feel as if this was her father's doing. It felt as if...as if her heart was being ripped in two. Her body felt like it was constantly on fire and her stomach seemed jumpy whenever she was around Szephyn. There was a light knock on the door.

"Raven?" It was Starfire.

"Go away."

"I have left you alone too many times. I believe it is time that you let me in, Raven. I heard your cries. Please."

"I said go away!" She heard a burst and thought it was something outside her room. There wasn't anything more in her room that could blow up. There was a little squeak when the object burst. Raven knew it came from Starfire.

"You need a friend. I wish only to speak with you, please."

"No. I'll be fine. Leave." She heard a sigh of defeat and then the departure of footsteps.

"You mustn't turn everyone away, Raven." She looked up to find the girl standing in the middle of her room.

"Go away."

"No. You need to pull yourself together." Raven looked up sharply, her eyes glowing red instead of black.

"I said go away!"

"Do you wish to know who you are, Raven?" She walked steadily forward. "I can tell you that, and who I am."

"If you know so much, tell me what's going on with me. Who is Szephyn?" The girl stopped and looked away from Raven. She then looked back.

"The demon princess is awakening. I was sent to help. After I learned I could not help enough, I sought out the other half to your soul." Raven's eyes slowly returned to their normal, dark purple color.

"What are talking about?"

"You know your father, but you don't need him. There are others you need but do not know. I came to only try and help. But, I need you to help me. I can't do this alone."

"Do what?"

"Help keep the demon princess within."

"You said you were the demon princess."

"I did." Raven's eyes widened, filling with tears.

Szephyn sat curled on a chair while the other three stared daggers at him from the couch. Starfire walked back into the living room and Szephyn looked up.

"She would not speak with me." She said. "I do not know how to help her."

"Well, we can't just let her tear up the entire tower." Robin said.

"She won't tear up the tower." Cyborg said.

"She's just upset. She just needs time to think." Beast Boy said. Starfire nodded.

"Beast Boy is right. She needs time to think. But I do not want her to do it alone. We are her friends and should be there for her."

"Yeah. She's gone through a lot lately. The arrival of pretty-boy elf doesn't help." Cyborg said. Szephyn didn't respond to any of it.

"How would you know she's been through a lot?" Robin asked.

"Because, we've all seen it! Just because you've got this theory that she's the one behind that girl doesn't mean you have to treat her like shit, like she doesn't have feelings!"

"What would you know about feelings!? You're a machine!"

"Robin!" Starfire yelled. Cyborg looked down, then back up at Robin.

"You know what, I am a machine." He got up and started walking away. "But I'm not cold." He took the elevator down.

"Robin! You shouldn't have spoken to Cyborg like that! Of course he's a machine, but he's not all machine! He has a heart."

"Something our great leader lacks these days." Beast Boy said as he got up and walked out.

"I don't have to listen to this. I'm going back to Gotham." He got up and took the elevator down. Starfire went to the window and saw him ride off on his bike.

"No." She whispered.

"Is it usually this lively around here?" Szephyn asked. Starfire looked up.

"I'm sorry. I had forgotten you were there."

"It's alright. You're all just a little upset."

"Why did you embrace Raven as you did?" He looked into her emerald eyes, almost startled by the question.

"I...don't know. One minute she was in the doorway, the next she was in my arms. I don't have an explanation, but I really don't think there is one." All the lights in the tower suddenly went out. "Somehow, I don't think that was a wire."

"Raven." Starfire quickly flew through the building to Raven. Szephyn followed behind her. The door flew open ahead of them. Starfire touched to the floor and walked in, looking around the dark room. Everything was there but in a mess. Only one thing was missing. "Raven is gone." Szephyn felt his heart nearly leap from his chest.

Author's Note: I appologize for this chapter being short, but I had to cut it off here. I'm trying to extend the story as long as possible because it's reaching its climax. I'm not sure what's going to happen later on, but things are unraveling and rather fast. Tell me what you think and if the characters are still, for the most part, right. I'm following my summary best I can as to not confuse you guys so tell me if you are confused. Thanks for reading and all the reviews. They mean a lot to me.


	7. Fallen

**Fallen Darkly**

K.Blacre

**Fallen**

He rode fast and hard through the night. Gotham wasn't that far away. Something inside him didn't feel right. A darkness was creeping over him and the other Titans. It wasn't something that could be identified but it had something to do with Raven. He didn't know why but the Titans didn't feel like friends anymore. The fingers of the dark city stretched before him, kissing the star-specked, night sky. His head suddenly jerked back. His body went limp some. The bike spun out from under him, his body rolling with it for a while before he stopped on the pavement and the rain began to fall.

Cyborg had been under the hood of the T-car when the lights went out. He saw perfectly well and that's what shattered it. He looked into the side of the car and saw his flesh and metallic reflection staring back at him. He screamed and threw the tool box across the room. He punched into the car, kicking it, punching the wall and throwing everything in sight. He fell to the floor, holding a mirror in front of his face.

"Robin's right. I'm not human. I am just a machine." He dropped the mirror, reached behind his back, and shut his system down, his limbs going limp as his head slumped down.

Beast Boy looked up as the lights went out. Tears had been streaming down his face. He rose from his bed and walked out of his room. Starfire was walking out of Raven's room, a vacant expression on her face. His brows furrowed. He walked to Starfire and took her hands, looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him, tears streaming her face. He looked into Raven's room, saw the mess, and Szephyn on his knees in the middle of it.

"Raven has gone." She said.

"Where?"

"We do not know."

"Maybe Cyborg knows. Why don't you go get him." She nodded and went toward the elevator. Beast Boy went inside Raven's room and saw the entire mess. Everything had been destroyed. Szephyn looked up as his ears twitched at the sound of Beast Boy's entrance. His face was dry but hurt and pain filled his eyes. Beast Boy looked away but couldn't shake the feeling. Szephyn was in love with Raven.

Starfire walked cautiously into the darkened room. A glimmer of light caught her eye. It was propped up against a wall but was slumped forward.

"Cyborg!" She ran to him and got down before him, tipping his head up. His face was blank, nearly lifeless. She looked on his back to see the plate that covered his wires opened. "Oh, no." She fixed it best she could then closed it. His red eye flickered and he looked at her.

"Why'd you do that!? I didn't want to be back!"

"But, you are my friend. I could not leave you like that. Is Raven here?"

"Why would she be down here?"

"I do not know. Her room is torn to shreds and she is not there." Cyborg's expression grew confused.

"She's not in her room?"

"No. Come, you must help me look for her!" She pulled him up and they began searching through the tower for her.

Robin's eyes slowly opened. He looked around to find a room that seemed familiar. He was in dry clothes and satin blankets lay around him. A door opened and an aged man walked in with a silver tray and a bowl and cup on the tray. Robin squinted.

"Alfred?" The man smiled.

"Good to see you again, Master Dick." He said, putting the tray on the table next to the bed. Robin sat up, pushing the blankets down.

"I haven't heard that name for some time." Robin said. "What am I doing here?"

"Master Bruce found you in the rain and brought you home before you caught sick."

"Bruce?" Robin said.

"Yes." A deep voice said. A tall, dark man in a suit walked in, his black hair slicked back, piercing blue eyes stabbing into Robin's memory. His voice caught in his throat. "Good to see you again, too, Dick."

"I can't believe I'm here."

"From the looks of it, you were coming here anyway, right?"

"I was coming back to the city, not necesarily here."

"Right. And what about the Teen Titans? Won't they miss you?" Robin looked down, averting his eyes from Bruce, Batman, his mentor.

"No. They don't need me." Bruce sighed and rubbed his chin.

"That's all, Alfred. Thanks." Alfred nodded his head and left the room. "Is there a particular reason they won't need you?"

"No. I just decided that they don't so I came back."

"Is this one of your usual pride things?" Robin's head came up fast, looking at Bruce thoroughly.

"Don't try to assume you know shit about me! You don't!"

"I didn't. Look, sometimes things happen. If the Titans are truly your friends, then you'll stay with them." Robin jumped from the bed and walked to the blacony window, looking out as the rain pitter-pattered on the glass. "I can't help you with this. Only you can. Just think about what I said." He walked out of the room, closing the doors behind him. Robin looked down, then turned. His clothes were on a chair. He sighed and walked to them.

Bruce looked out the window as the R-cycle and Robin sped back toward Jump City. He couldn't help but smile.

Author's Note: I noticed that Raven was not present in this chapter. I'll get back to her shortly. Also, as a side note, I couldn't help but put Bruce Wayne in there. He's my favorite superhero. Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter. Also, if you have any questions about this cahpter (specifically when Robin saw Alfred and Bruce) just ask. I'll be glad to answer them. Anyway, thank you guys **_sooooooooooo_** much for your reviews! They mean **_sooooooooo_** much to me!


	8. Raven's Past

**Fallen Darkly**

K.Blacre

**Raven's Past**

Darkness seemed to seep around every corner of her eye. As far as she could see, darkness. The only spot was the girl in front of her. Raven's eyes were still slightly tear-filled. The new knowledge had hit her hard and fast. But there were still some parts that confused her greatly. The other half of her soul? She still didn't get that. The girl hadn't explained anything for a few moments now, not since they had arrived in this place. Raven sighed and looked at her, deciding to break the awkward silence.

"I still don't get some things. If I don't need my father, then why does he insist on pursuing me and my powers, my mind?" She asked. The girl sighed and stepped forward slightly.

"If he can render you helpless for just even a moment, he can enter your world. Not even your powers would be able to stop him. He needs your mind and powers in a weak state so that he can enter the world through you. That is why he persues you so." She said. (AN: I don't know if this is true, but what the hell! It sounded good! Haha!)

"What about this...demon princess? What's that about?"

"I am the purest form of demons. What lurks inside of your soul is a war fought by conflicting sides, mine and your father's. If he is able to render you helpless, then both he and the demon princess will emerge. And your world as well as mine will perish."

"How about the other half of my soul? What the hell is that about? Can she make me stronger?"

"_He_ is the other half but not as you think. He will make you stronger, but only if you join physically and mentally."

"He? Wait...is it..."

"Szephyn? It was rather hard to find your other half since he is not what I had originally expected of him. I expected him to be like you but instead, I found an elf with a sense for adventure with a few powers eerily familiar to yours. Many of which he has not yet shown to your friends."

"Why have I been blacking out? Why have my powers been going...haywire?"

"That is the demon princess trying to push through. She desperately wants freedom. Though even if you black out for a time, you are not helpless for Szephyn is now with you. The reason for blacking out before Szephyn came is the same thing. Why she chose now to emerge, I do not know. We must not let her or Trigon escape your mind."

"Where have you been the past eighteen years?" She was taken aback by Raven's question and her suddenly cold exterior.

"I died while giving birth to you. The power you possessed even then, as a child fresh from my womb, was overwhelming. I was only allowed now to come to you, but after this is over, I must leave again. I am sorry I've missed so much, Raven. Truly."

"It's a bit too late for appologies, don't you think? I'm practically grown now. I don't need a mother anymore." The girl sighed and looked down at the darkened void-like floor beneath them.

"I know but light demons aren't exactly strong when it comes to demon powers."

"Light demons? Aren't those angels?"

"More or less. By the way, my name is Khystarah."

"Fine, wonderful. Can you take me back now, _mother_?" The last word felt like a painful, physical blow to Khystarah. Considering she couldn't feel anything, it was pretty strong. She nodded and the dark world vanished. Raven found herself standing in the middle of the living room, empty living room. Khystarah was no longer around. Raven felt a sting of guilt for treating her so poorly. The elevator doors opened and Szephyn walked in. He stopped when he saw Raven. Her heart felt like it was in her throat. This man was the other half of her soul, her...soul mate.

Author's Note: I appologize for this chapter being so short, but I wanted to focus only on Raven for a bit. Hope you guys don't mind. Well, now you know the skinny. The white girl is actually Raven's mother and Szephyn is her soul mate, literally. If some of you guys figured that out, congrats. I was hoping to hide it for a bit longer than chapter six but if you already figured it out, I'm not doing my job. Anyway, I'll try and make the next chapter as long as possible and hold the story out until at least chapter twelve. I'll try not to bore you guys...so I guess I'd better shut up, huh? Well thanks for reviewing, I'm up to 28 total reviews on two fics! I have only you guys to thank!


	9. Intertwined

**Fallen Darkly**

K.Blacre

**Intertwined**

Szephyn saw her and he completely stopped. After he realized he'd stopped breathing, he took a deep breath. Before he could do or say anything to her, Beast Boy stepped out of the elevator.

"Raven! You're back!" He yelled. Starfire and Cyborg followed.

"Raven!" Starfire said, running to her friend and embracing her. Beast Boy looked up at Szephyn and smiled. Szephyn simply turned away and walked out of the room. Beast Boy shrugged and went to Raven. Cyborg looked after him for a moment; he then turned to the dark Titan.

"So, where the hell have you been?" He asked in a jokingly tone.

"Figuring things out."

"In your mirror?" Beast Boy asked.

"No. I still haven't found it."

"What have you discovered?" Starfire asked.

"It's my father and a dark side to me, the demon princess, that's causing the black outs. They're trying to come into this world."

"What about that girl?" Cy asked.

"She's...my mother." They all gasped and looked at Raven as if looking at a new person. "Look, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed." Raven walked out of the room, leaving her friends still in a state of wonder. She walked down the hall and into her room. Finding the mess, she sighed and started to clean up. A shadow loomed in the doorway. She sighed and turned her head. Szephyn stood there, leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Did you find out why I was taken from my home in the middle of the night?" He asked. "At some point, I'd like to go back." Raven turned back to what she was doing. She felt her heart plummet at the thought of him leaving. He obviously felt nothing for her.

"No. I can send you back, though. Or at least I can try." Szephyn's brows furrowed. He hadn't expected that answer. He walked in and started helping her. After a bit, the bed wasn't on the other side of the room, the dresser was lying on its front on the floor, and there was a new lamp in her room. The two had worked in silence, neither knowing what to say but knowing how they felt. Raven smoothed out the blanket on the bed and looked up. Szephyn had just put a new light bulb in the lamp and yellow light filled the room. He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and turned toward her.

"Well, your room's not a mess anymore."

"Thank you." He smiled slightly and left the room, closing the door as he exited. Raven looked up, almost wanting to tell him not to leave. It was too late. She sighed and pulled off her cape and boots and lying on the bed. No matter how she turned, she couldn't get to sleep. Something stung her eye. She wiped her eyes with her hands. Tears. She curled up under the blanket and cried silently.

Szephyn walked back out into the living room, his face rid of emotion. Inside, he felt like he was being torn apart. Beast Boy was the one to notice him first.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked. Szephyn didn't answer just went to a chair at the kitchen table and sat down, his arms crossed before him, his head down. Starfire looked over the back of the couch at their friend.

"He looks as if..."

"He was rejected." Beast Boy said. The other two turned toward him.

"You mean he's...Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. I finally noticed it after Raven left."

"Poor guy."

"Maybe we could do something for our friend." Starfire said. She got up and walked into the kitchen to Szephyn's side and sat down in a chair. "Is there something we could do for you, Szephyn?" He simply shook his head, his hair falling around his face. The elevators opened and Robin stepped through.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I acted like an asshole."

"Tell Cyborg." Beast Boy said. "After all, he's only a machine." Robin sighed.

"I was an asshole. I'm sorry Cy. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you get Szephyn to talk." Cyborg said. Robin turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Szephyn?" Starfire asked. She put her hands on his cheeks and lifted his fallen head. Beast Boy and Cyborg followed Robin into the kitchen. Szephyn's expression was blank. His eyes were black, pure black.

"Szephyn, snap out of it!" Robin said, patting him on the cheek. His eyes fluttered and turned back to normal. He sighed and jumped up, jumping over the bar and landing in front of the door, then darting down the hall.

"Wow." Cyborg said.

"Come on. Something must be wrong." The other four followed him. Szephyn stopped before Raven's door. He opened it and walked in. Raven lie on the bed, her arms spread out, her legs together in a line. He walked to her and looked into her eyes. They were red. He put his arm under her back and lifted her torso off the bed. He didn't notice the others standing in the doorway. She stared blankly at him.

"Raven." He said softly. She didn't respond. He put his hand on her chest, feeling for a heartbeat. "Raven, snap out of it. Don't let your father do this. You're stronger than that." He looked around, trying to think of a way to wake her. His eyes traveled back up to her face, to her lips. He touched his lips lightly to hers. Her lips were warm. He didn't want to let her go. He felt a hand on his cheek. She kissed back, moving her lips around his. He opened his eyes and saw hers closed. Something choked him. A lump grew in his throat. She then opened her eyes and pulled away. The sting of hope was gone. She looked around at the others then at Szephyn.

"Get out of my room." She said calmly. The other four left. Szephyn rose to his feet and turned toward the door. He felt a hand on his. He looked behind himself and saw Raven standing right behind him, her hand clasping his. "I don't want you to go." He smiled and wrapped her in his arms.

"Well, aside from the part of kissing Szephyn, Raven seems pretty normal." Beast Boy said.

"I'm lost. What's all this shit about her father?" Robin asked.

"She was gone for a few hours. When she came back, she told us that her father and her darker side, the demon princess, are trying to come into this world. That's why she's blacking out." Cyborg said.

"Yes, and the girl is Raven's mother." Starfire finished.

"Mother!?" Robin exclaimed.

"Yeah. Kinda weird, huh?"

"So, did she find anything out about Szephyn?" Robin asked.

"If she did, she didn't tell us." Beast Boy said. Robin sighed and stroked his chin.

"I'm almost thinking that someone, or something, was trying to split us apart. You know, weaken us." He said, looking at the floor.

"That's kinda what I thought since you'd never acted like that before." Cyborg said.

"Well, Friends, I do believe it is time for me to go to sleep." Starfire said.

"Yeah. I'm beat." Beast Boy said. They both turned and walked out. Beast Boy looked down at Starfire's hand. He wanted to take her hand so much, but how would she take it? He then slid his hand into hers. She looked down at their hands and smiled. "Can we sleep in my tonight?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes." She followed him into his room and they curled up on the bed. Beast Boy leaned in and kissed her lips lightly.

"Is it just me or are we missing something here?" Robin asked.

"I think we're missing somthing. BB and Star have been a little closer." They both looked at each other for a moment, wonder and shock on their faces. Then they started laughing. "BB and Star!"

"Together!" They laughed for a few minutes then it lowered down to giggles and then stopped. "I think we need to get some sleep."

"No kidding."

Raven and Szephyn lie on her bed, her back turned toward him, pressed up against his chest and his arms were around her. They didn't speak or move. They simply lied there in the light. She felt the warmth of his body through the thin layers of clothes they wore.

"I lied when I told you I wanted to go back home." He suddenly said. "I don't. I want to stay here."

"Won't your family miss you?"

"You have to have a family in order for them to miss you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Well, I lied to you, too."

"About being able to send me home?"

"No. When I told you that I hadn't found anything out about you, about why you showed up."

"Well, what'd you find out?" She rolled over on her other side to face him.

"You were brought here by my mother. You're the other half of my soul and I'm the other half of your soul. We make each other stronger by being near each other." He smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say something along those lines." She grinned and kissed him.

Author's Note: Well, that was kind of a long chapter. I told you some long ones would come up (take that as you wish). Szephyn now knows he and Raven are soul mates. I'm sorry if I've been lacking BB and Star relations. I've deemed this a Raven fic so you can't blame me that much (at least _I_ think so). Anyway, thanks for the reviews and for reading my fic (I'm sure there are better ones out there). Don't forget to tell me what you think. Don't worry, the action will come just give me time to get there. I think I might make it over twelve chapters. Yay!


	10. Common Knowledge

**Fallen Darkly**

K.Blacre

**Common Knowledge**

Robin awoke and stretched out before tossing aside the blanket and climbing out of bed. He pulled on his usual clothes and walked out of the room. He looked at the doors of the rooms of his friends. Szephyn's door was open. He went to it and looked inside. Szephyn wasn't there. The bed looked like it hadn't been touched. Robin shrugged and walked out. He decided to check on Raven. He went to her door and lightly knocked. No answer came. He knocked again and still nothing. He sighed and opened the door a crack. The light was out, the room cast in darkness. He opened the door a bit wider and saw something he thought he'd never see. There, on the center of the bed, lie Raven wrapped in Szephyn's arms. He grinned and closed the door.

"Oh, I got you now!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy's face was a huge smile. Starfire sat in between them.

"Hey, guys." Robin said. Cyborg looked at Robin for just a moment before he heard a crash. He looked back at the screen and saw his side flashing red. Beast Boy's side was flashing the word "winner."

"NOOOOOOO!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy's smile grew wider, if that was possible and Star gave him a high-five.

"Yay!" She cried. "That was a fabulous battle! Shall you do it again?" Cyborg looked at BB as if he could burn a hole right through him.

"So tell me, Cy, who's got who?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where is Raven?" Starfire asked. "Have you seen her this morning?"

"I just went and checked on her. She's still sleeping."

"Still sleeping?" Cy and BB said in unision.

"Yeah. Szephyn crashed in her room."

"Why did Szephyn crash in Raven's room?" Starfire asked.

"He fell asleep in there, Star." Cyborg said.

"Wait, Szephyn was in Raven's room?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah."

"I guess everything's okay then."

"How is everything okay?" They looked toward the doorway and saw Raven walking into the kitchen.

"Uh, the game." BB quickly covered.

"Right." She started some water in the kettle and sat down at the table. Szephyn came into the room and sat down at the table across from Raven.

"Rae, you wanna play the game with us?" Cyborg asked.

"No thanks."

"How 'bout you, Seph? You wanna play?" He smiled and looked at Raven. He then rose and walked into the living room.

"Sure." The kettle whistled. Raven got up and walked to the stove, pulling out a teacup then pouring water into the cup. She pulled out a tea bag and dipped it into the water. She turned back toward the screen. In the next hour, two games had been played. The first one, Cyborg had won. The second, victory went to Szephyn, who was now deemed by the Titans, Seph.

"Hey, who's up for going to the mall?" Robin asked. The room was full of talking. They quickly got ready and were off.

About five minutes into the mall, BB and Star ran off. Robin and Cyborg went to the arcade a bit later. Szephyn, who had attracted much attention from other girls, and Raven walked around the mall, trying to think of something to do.

"So, this is where people from Earth spend their time." He said, looking around at all the people.

"Pretty much." Raven replied, her voice not changing a bit.

"Is there anything to eat around here?" She took his hand and led him through the crowds to the food court. He looked around at the different foods and stopped. "Hey, there's Beast Boy and Starfire." Raven looked and saw the two at the Pizza Hut area. She saw how they held hands in the line. She then looked down and saw that her hand was still in Szephyn's. She rubbed his hand with her free hand. He looked at their hands and smiled. She felt the corners of her lips tug. She smiled slightly. A power surge suddenly swept through her body. It felt dark. It pulled on her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. Szephyn quickly caught her, his arms darting around her waist. Starfire and Beast Boy had seemed to notice because they ran to Szephyn's side while people began gathering around them. Beast Boy pulled out his communicator and got ahold of Robin and Cyborg. Szephyn felt something deep inside him. His eyes turned black, his knees buckling.

"Wow!" Cyborg said, quickly catching the fallen elf. Beast Boy took Raven.

"What the hell happened!?" Robin yelled.

"She fainted!" Beast Boy said. "Then Seph fainted. That's about it!"

"They must be connected. Their bodies and minds must be connected." Starfire said.

"Let's get them back to Titan's Tower, fast." Robin said.

"Yeah. This dude only looks light." Cyborg said, shifting Szephyn in his arms.

Szephyn groaned, opening his eyes slowly. He looked around. He was back in the infirmary. He sat up. Raven was on the bed next to his, her eyes still closed. Her heartbeat was faster than normal. Seph swung his legs over the edge of the bed and touched his bear feet to the floor. He walked to Raven's side and took her hand. It felt cold to the touch.

"Come on, Raven. Beat that bastard. Don't let him win." He said softly.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Yes you can."

"But it's so hard."

"You're awake." He turned and saw Cyborg walk in.

"How long was I out?"

"Nearly five days. You spoke while you were out, you and Raven did. When her heartbeat began to fade, yours would beat faster. Sometimes you'd thrash. You even cried." Szephyn looked at Raven. "Maybe, if she told you something, it's time to tell us." Szephyn nodded.

"She was told that I'm the other half of her soul." Cyborg's eyes became as large as softballs.

"That explains a lot." Szephyn turned around and looked at Cyborg.

"I need to go to her. She needs help."

"The only doorway into her mind is lost."

"Maybe not." Szephyn turned to see the glowing girl standing in the corner. Cyborg took a step back. "Do not fear me. I mean to help. I can take you into her mind to end the battle there. But just Szephyn alone will not be enough."

"I understand." Cyborg said. "Szephyn, bring Raven into the living room." Szephyn lifted Raven and followed Cyborg.

Robin, Star, and BB sat worried as hell in the living room. Cyborg came in and they all looked up. Following him were Szephyn with Raven in his arms and the girl. They gasped.

"Hey, she's a good guy." Cyborg said. She smiled.

"Yes. My name is Khystarah. I am Raven's mother. I can open a doorway into Raven's mind to end the battle there, but I will need all of you to help me." Starfire smiled.

"I would be honored to help save Raven." She said.

"Me, too." Robin said.

"Count me in." Beast Boy replied, a grin on his face.

"Well, that's settled. I can awaken Raven for a short time but she will be weak." She then turned to Szephyn. "You can make her stronger and she you."

"She told me."

"Yes. But in order to become strong enough, you will need to join in both body and mind. She is powerful, but hardly enough to destroy both Trigon and the demon princess. With the both of you joined and mine and the Titans' help, we should be able to defeat them. However, if you both join and she dies, you die. It works in the opposite, as well."

"It can make us stronger. We don't really have a choice."

"How long can you awaken Raven?" Starfire asked.

"No more than three days. Maybe less if I awaken her too late and her body is worn." Szephyn looked down at Raven. Her breathing was shallow. He looked up at Khystarah. She nodded. "Lay her on the floor." He bent low and carefully laid her out on the carpet. Khystarah walked to Raven's side and put her hands out above her. Her hands began to glow gold, then Raven's body took on the aura. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around. She carefully stood up, Szephyn right by her side. She took his hand, drawing him closer. She paid no attention to anyone else but him.

"I want to go to my room." She said softly. He nodded.

"Alright. I'm taking her to her room." He braced her with his arm and led her out of the room.

Raven sat down on the bed and looked around the room as Szephyn turned on the light. He walked to her side and sat down. She leaned against him, closing her eyes.

"I'm so tired." He kissed her forehead.

"I know. We're going to go help you in a few days. Right now, you just need to rest. Let your body relax." He put his arms around her, looking down into her face. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. He pressed his lips to hers. She lightly pressed back. "I'll be right here for you, Raven. I...I love you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Tears rolled down her cheeks as the lamp exploded. Neither one could help but smile.

"I...love you, too." She said quietly.

"I was hoping you'd say something along those lines." She smiled a little more and kissed him again. He pressed against her, pushing her back until she hit the pillow. He pulled off her socks and cape as she worked on his shirt. He shrugged it off, pulling it from its tucked position in his pants. Next came off his belt. His hands traveled up to her shoulders, pulling the leotard sleeves down her shoulders. He pulled back from the kiss to take a breath and pushed off his pants. She pulled her arms from the sleeves of the leotard, letting Szephyn push it lower. As soon as it was off, he tossed it aside. (AN: Do people have underwear beneath leotards?)

Raven pulled him back into the kiss. He took her lips willingly then pushed lower. His hands went under her lower back, arching her toward him as his lips traveled down her chest and to her stomach. Her hands went into his mass of mid-night blue hair, pulling lightly as he went still lower. She moaned quietly, as quietly as she could anyway. As soon as he was underneath her belly button, he pulled off his underwear. She pushed him off and went in for another kiss, lowering herself on him. She didn't hesitate. With one swift movement, he was fully inside her. Pain shot through her but she ignored it. He took her hands in his and guided her. She felt his mind guards drop. His entire life flooded her. His first look at life, being cast aside at five for having dark powers, being taken in by dark elves, falling in love and losing the girl to death.

The loss of his innocence, the death of his adoptive parents, him nearly taking his life, and then him meeting her. All his feelings for her washed over her. He loved her, was scared of and for her, envied her for having people that cared for her. The climax washed over them both and she weakly fell on him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back.

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg sat in conversation, had been since Szephyn took Raven to her room. Khystarah kept her distance from them all. Her mind was focused on her daughter. A smile swept across her face.

"They have joined." The talking ceased and four pairs of eyes landed on her. "Their souls are whole." The boys sat in wonder while Starfire smiled.

"What?" They asked in unision. Starfire looked at them.

"Raven and Szephyn have joined in body and spirit."

"You mean, Raven..." Beast Boy shivered at the thought.

"Well, our little Raven's growin' up." Cyborg said. Robin just grinned.

"As soon as the both of them are ready, we leave. It would be best if you all prepared your bodies. You will need the strength."

"Well, you guys heard her." Robin said. "Let's get started."

The next two days went by with little interferrance from Szephyn and Raven. They kept to either her or his rooms, coming out long enough for bathing and food. Most of their time consisted of preparing their minds and keeping up with their love affair. Starfire and Beast Boy also grew closer. Many kisses came outside closed doors. They spent most of their time together but broke to train. Khystarah had left for the few days but returned on the morning of their journey.

"Are you all ready?" She asked. All six of them nodded. "Take each other's hands." They joined hands, keeping the grip tight. "Bring around a circle." They formed a circle and Robin and Szephyn, who were the last two of the chain, took Khystarah's hands. She began chanting silently. It steadily grew louder. They all felt as if they were being pulled from their bodies. The world around them vanished. Titan's Tower no longer stood around them. This new world was dark. Only Raven seemed comfortable. Then they knew. They were now in Raven's mind.

Author's Note: Okay, so this was probably the longest chapter I've ever written. I wanted to leave off in a good place and this is better than any other I can think of. So, Raven and Szephyn have joined. You know more about Szephyn and BB and Star are most definitely together. Sorry if I didn't follow totally through with the summary. I tried the best I could but I write as I go along. The keys do the talking. So, what'd ya think? Leave any questions or comments and I'll explain either in the writing or directly. It depends. Anyway, here's the tenth, yes tenth, chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	11. Reality of Nightmares

**Fallen Darkly**

K.Blacre

**Reality of Nightmares**

They truly didn't know what to think. They were in Raven's mind. Of course, BB and Cyborg wouldn't have that much wrong with it, seems how they'd been in her mind before. They'd even got to meet her father. Raven took in a breath, letting it out slowly, and stepped from the circle. Szephyn looked at her, as did the others.

"We've got to find my father." She said it plainly, clearly. All understood at once.

"So, where exactly is your father, Rae?" Robin asked.

"He could be anywhere. Just keep both your eyes and ears open." Szephyn lifted up into the air, looking around.

"I don't see anything. And that includes an exit."

"Don't worry." Raven said. "There's an exit. It just takes a bit to get there. Hopefully, we run into my father along the way."

"Um, don't take this as an offense, but it seems like you want to run into him." Beast Boy said.

"Not really, but if we're going to save our world, we kind of need to." She responed.

"I do not mean to frighten anyone, but are our bodies in our world or..."

"Your body is here." Raven quickly said. "Don't worry."

"Where'd your mother go?" Szephyn asked. Raven looked around. The ground beneath them suddenly shook. The rather thin bridge they stood on crumbled underneath them. None of them were prepared for it as the bridge disappeared from above them. Starfire's scream echoed through the darkness. They seemed to be falling forever when they splashed into a river of water (or at least what they thought was water...grins evilly). Raven stood up, looking around. One by one, the others stood up.

"Raven, where are we?" Robin asked, panic seeping into his voice.

"I've never been to this region."

"IT'S YOUR MIND AND YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO THIS PART!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I've never fallen off that bridge. I always thought it was just bottomless."

"Guess what..."Cyborg said. "It's not." He looked around, turning on his heat scanners. "Well, the good news is that we're all here."

"And the bad news?" Szephyn asked.

"Um, we're not alone." The head of a serpant suddenly burst out from the water, hissing and snarling at the six. They began running as the serpant struck, fortunately catching nothing. Starfire tripped and fell into the water. She suddenly screamed. The others stopped and looked back at her. She looked at them.

"We are not in water at all. This is a river of...blood!" BB scrambled over to her and helped her up. He shifted into a hawk and they both took to the air.

"Hey!" Cy yelled. "Some of us don't have that luxury!" He cried to his friends. The serpant struck bac down, catching Cyborg in its mouth. He cried out as he was lifted into the air. The serpant bit down, wrapping its tongue around Cy's body. It suddenly spit him out, hurtling him to the ground and knocking Szephyn and Robin down.

"I guess he doesn't like metal." Robin said as he crawled from under Cyborg, bringing out his extending staff. He spun it around in his left hand, waiting for the serpant to strike.

"Come on man! We don't have time to screw around!" Cy yelled, pulling Robin with him as he began running again. Raven lifted into the air, her eyes fading to black.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A burst of black hit the serpant head on, sending it sprawling into the river. It brought its tail from the water, swatting Raven like a fly. She flew back and landed into the river. She quickly caught herself and was about to go back up when Szephyn took the scene. The Titans looked on with wonder as a sword shot from each of his hands. He slashed angrilly at the serpant, leaving several gashes. Cyborg looked down at his right arm. He lifted it up as it turned into the cannon and shot twice, hitting the serpant in the head. It came crashing down to the ground. Szephyn quickly flew away from it, landing among the other five. The body of the serpant suddenly faded into nothing. The darkness around them seemed to change but stayed the same.

"So, we beat it?" Beast Boy asked, looking around.

"I guess so." Robin answered. Raven took a step forward only to find she couldn't move. She looked down at her feet to see that the blood was beginning to bubble. Seph looking down at his feet and tried to pull one up. It wouldn't budge.

"Um, guys. We have a problem."

"What is this problem?" Starfire asked. She looked down at her feet and let out a cry at the sight of the bubbling blood. "This is not good, right?"

"I don't think it is, Star." Beast Boy said, trying to pull his own feet up.

"Is this stuff supposed to bubble like that?" Cyborg asked. Robin poked at it with his staff. The tip got stuck and suddenly began sinking.

"We have a really big problem!" The others looked at the staff. Starfire screamed and began writhing and wriggling. Beast Boy morphed into all the animals he could think of but didn't move. Raven looked back down and noticed that she was down to her mid-thighs.

"Could someone think of something quickly?" She asked. Szephyn wriggled around, trying to fly out of the stuff. He slowly found that the bubbling blood was retreating. A smile grew on his face.

"The more you wriggle the slower you sink!" Robin bent down, sticking his hand into the goo after his staff. He suddenly found that he could move.

"Um, I think I've got a _really_ big problem!" He screetched.

"Raven!" Star cried. They looked over to where Raven had been. Only her hands were visible. Szephyn reached out and took her hands, pulling on them as he wriggled and finally broke free. He lifted into the air, pulling. Starfire lifted out of the goo next followed by BB and Cy. They heard Robin cry out and looked to find he was gone. Szephyn pulled on Raven with all his strength, tears rolling down his face. Her fingers slipped through his and he was thrown back into the air.

"NOOO!" He screamed.

"Robin. Raven." Beast Boy whispered. Tears stung all their eyes as they looked around, helpless to save their friends.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I wasn't really in the mood for a while and then just a whole bunch of crap was going on but I'm back. I hope you're not too sore at me. Well, here's the eleventh chapter. I think I'm going to end up making it longer than I originally planned. Hope you guys don't mind. Well, chat later. I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker this time. Bye!


	12. State of Mind

**Fallen Darkly**

K.Blacre

**State of Mind**

Robin groaned and lifted his head off the ground. To his surprise, it was soft, not hard. Everything around him was white as far as the eye could see. Raven lay not too far from where he was. She looked unconscious, but then again, she could just not want to get up. Robin used his pole to help him rise to his feet and he walked to where Raven was. He bent down and gently shook her shoulder. She groaned but didn't show any other sign of being awake.

"Raven." He said softly. "Raven, are you okay?" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"I...I think so." She sat up and looked around. "I don't recognize any of this."

"Really?" She looked into his face, her eyes missing something they held before but for the life of him, Robin couldn't place what it was. "I guess falling off that bridge was a really bad idea." Raven let out a long breath and slowly stood to her feet.

"Well, we'd better get going." Raven said as she began to walk away from him.

"Where, Raven?" She turned around and looked at him. "Where are we going to go? I'm still trying to figure out how we got _here_!"

"I don't know where to go but if we don't try something, we might be stuck in here forever."

"Raven, this is your mind. You have the most control of anyone here. Why can't you use that to get us out?"

"Because, there are some parts of my mind that even I don't know. Now, if we're done talking about this, can we go?" Sighing in defeat, Robin followed Raven, who had turned back around and continued walking.

Szephyn sat on the small island, his head in his hands. Beast Boy held Starfire close to him and Cyborg stood looking around, all four hoping that Robin and Raven would come back. Tears fell down Seph's cheeks as he sat. Cyborg turned his head and saw Khystarah appear. She walked toward him and smiled softly.

"Hey. Raven and Robin are gone." He said. She didn't seem affected by it at all.

"Both of them? Only Raven was supposed to have left."

"Huh?" Cyborg's face was suddenly drawn into a mask of confusion. "Only Raven?" Khystarah looked down at her right hand as it elongated and sharpened. She looked back up at Cyborg, her eyes purely red. Smiling evilly, she shoved her hand through Cyborg's middle and walked away as he fell to the ground. BB and Star quickly looked up.

"Cyborg!" Starfire cried out. She looked at Khystarah. "You are not a very kind person." Starfire hissed. Her hand glowed green as she collected her starbolts and prepared to throw it. Khystarah smiled again and flicked her wrist. Star suddenly passed out and fell to the ground.

"NO!" Beast Boy screamed. He ran toward Khystarah and changed into a rhyno.

"Insignificant pest." She said just above a whisper. She spun around creating a whirl wind until she felt a sword run through her back and out through her stomach. Szephyn pushed it in deeper so the hilt dug into her flesh. His eyes had become pure white.

"Backstabbing bitch." Seph snapped. He jerked on the hilt and shifted the blade so the sides were verticle to each other. Purple blood oozed from the gap in her and her body fell limp over the blade. Beast Boy looked up at Seph, his eyes wide. Seph braced his hand on the woman's back and pushed her off the blade. Her body fell limply to the ground. Beast Boy ran to Star and patted her cheek softly. She slowly came out of her trance, her eyes looking up to meet BB's. Seph walked to Cy and bent down over him.

"Oh no." Starfire whispered. Seph closed his eyes and opened his nerve endings, every one of them. His hands were spread out just over Cyborg's middle where the hole was. Seph chanted something in a different language and, slowly, the hole in Cyborg came together. After a few minutes, the hole was completely filled. Cyborg's eye opened and his red eye flickered on. He sat up and looked at Szephyn.

"How many powers do you have, man?" Cyborg asked. Seph only smiled.

"Well, we've still got a problem." Beast Boy took a breath and looked at each of them in turn. "We're still stuck in Rae's mind."

The two of them had been walking for forever, or so it seemed. They hadn't stopped for breaks but continued, hoping to find a way out before something happened. Robin was starting to feel the affects of their walk in his legs and chest.

"Raven, we need to take a quick break." She stopped and turned around to look at him. "We've been walking for hours and from the looks of it, we haven't gotten anywhere."

"Robin, we can't give up that we might make it out of here. Not yet."

"I'm not doubting it, just saying that I need a minute or two to catch my breath." He plopped down on the soft ground beneath him and took several deep breaths, letting each one out slowly. He stood up and stretched quickly.

"Can we continue?" He nodded. "Robin."

"What?"

"Look at your hand." He held up his hand and looked at it. Half his arm was gone. He looked at his legs to discove the same thing.

"Raven!" Before her very eyes, he suddenly disappeared. She stopped breathing for a moment and was shoved back by an invisible force. When she stood up, she was completely alone.

"Now that I have you to myself." A voice said. Raven turned around to see a girl in a red cloak. Her hair was long and white. She slowly lifted her head to reveal red eyes and ashen skin. An evil smile played on her lips.

"It's me." Raven whispered.

Author's Note: **I'M BACK!** Sorry it took so long for me to update. I just got out of the mood for a while but I'm back and ready to continue where we left off! A whole bunch of new surprises lined up one after the other for you guys (mostly to make up for waiting so long to update) so prepare yourselves.


End file.
